Unbidden
by DevilishlyTempting
Summary: A spell goes wrong and Hogwarts is put into a frenzy. Unbidden passions reign over staff and students alike, as their deepest, darkest, desires come to fruition. [When I saw M, I mean M. This is smut people.]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is about to get so OOC it isn't even funny. If you want to read about classic Hermione, this isn't your story. (Though I do have a suggestion for that! Read my Girl Elsa007 fic: s/10198258/1/7-is-a-Lucky-Number )**

 **Basically this story is pent up frustration and sexual energy combined with my obsession of all things Harry Potter and a very 'what if' mindset.**

Synopsis: A spell goes wrong and Hogwarts is put into a frenzy. Unbidden passions reign over staff and students alike, as their deepest, darkest, desires come to fruition.

Warnings for this chapter: Horny-ness; Orgasm; Faked Orgasm; Ego Stroking…I think that's it. It'll get hotter down the line I swear!

* * *

"Be careful, Mr. Finnigan!" Flitwick's voice, usually squeaky, was two times as high pitched and shrill as he reprimanded Seamus. I glanced over at Harry who was looking entirely too unamused to be convincing, and Ron who was biting back a grin at Seamus's sheepish looking face. "This spell is incredibly temperamental! The Ministry wishes you to all be trained in working with volatile spell work so that you may be prepared to work with such magic upon entering their ranks. I, however, think that working with this particular doozy is a horrible idea! If something were to go wrong…the consequences…" He trailed off shaking his head. "You keep that wand away until you have decided to take this seriously Mr. Finnigan! 5 points from Gryffindor!" Ron smirked and I stifled a laugh as Seamus hastily shoved his wand back into his pocket.

"Oh shut it, Hermione. Just because you've done it perfectly." He grumbled at me. I laughed and pulled out my wand, showing him again the results.

"It's just a Wishing Charm, for goodness sake."

"There's nothing 'just' about it Miss Granger!" Flitwick exclaimed as he overheard. "Another 5 points." I flushed. I had never so much as lost a point for my house during class. I always knew the answers and the teachers here loved me! _Except for Snape._ A voice in my ear whispered at me. _You've lost points in Snape's house, remember?_ I brushed the errant thought away and proceeded to listen to Flitwick's lesson. "No. No, I simply won't have, it, you aren't ready. We are done with Wishing Charms for the day. We will move on to the next charm the ministry has added to the list you'll be tested on," He checked his list and sighed. "Another incredibly temperamental one. The Impulse Curve Charm. This charm is meant to be used on one's self when they feel their impulses may get the best of them. It causes a voice in your head that talks to you about the Pros and Cons of an action before it is impulsively taken. Wrongly cast, the Impulse Charm can have opposite effects, egging on the impulsive behavior. The spell lasts for anywhere from 2 to 3 hours, but done incorrectly, can last much longer. A treatment is available at Saint Mungo's. Anyone feeling the effects for longer than 4 hours is to report immediately to Madam Pomfrey who will arrange transportation to the Hospital for treatment. As Flitwick began explaining the wording and motions behind the Impulse Charm, I noticed Seamus still practicing the swing of the Wishing Charm, frown set firmly on his face. I held in my laugh and motioned to Harry who rolled his eyes, amused. We began practicing the charm on the mice provided for us, some of whom, instantly slowed the hurried pace in which they had been sprinting haphazardly around our desks and one or two who sped up exponentially. The advanced Charms class laughed at the results. It was clear which mice were now fighting the impulse to run around and which had gotten worse. The students whose mice hadn't changed pace whatsoever had to keep trying until they managed some form of shift. Those who had done well, moved on to practice on Ravens.

 **BANG.**

Suddenly the room was covered with a pale grey smoke and the sounds of students hacking and coughing filled the air. "WHO DID THAT?!" Flitwick screamed. "WHO WAS PRACTICING THEIR WISHING CHARM AFTER I EXPRESSLY SAID TO STOP?" The cloud of smoke was beginning to settle and Seamus raised his hand, shaking nervously. Flitwick began muttering spells beneath his breath, stirring his wand in the remaining haze like a spoon in a soup pot. "Oh, no. Oh no this is not good." He said shooting a patronus from his wand. The school will have to be locked down, this must be contained, we will have to be put under quarantine! Student's back to your dormitories now. Wait there until further instructions, I've no idea the consequences of this but…"

"Of what, professor?" One of the Slytherins asked impatiently. "What happened?"

"Miss Greengrass, a malfunctioning wishing charm was nixed with a multitude of Impulse charm's both successful and defective. They've created…something and it is spreading across the castle quickly. The magical wards will have to be raised and we will have to be quarantined to be sure this doesn't spread. The ministry will send officials on the Hazardous Magic team to fix this. Now go! And avoid the smoke!"

"Professor, we've all already been covered by the smoke!" A Slytherin girl spoke up anxiously.

"Back to your dormitories! We will handle this immediately!" We shuffled off and I reached out for one of my friends to hold onto. That was bad. Two very volatile spells had just mixed and not even our charms teacher could tell us what would happen. The Hazardous Magic Team? This was serious! I was worried. Ron saw my expression and reached over, pulling my hand into his.

"Don't worry, Hermione. They're going to sort this out soon enough and you won't even have missed much class." He winked. I intertwined my fingers in his and gripped hard. There was something incredibly comforting and relaxing about holding his hand just now. Neville bumped into me and a shock ran through my arm where our skin had touched.

"Sorry Hermione." He said grinning. Tight quarters. My skin buzzed. What was that? I felt…it was…my skin felt alive. I felt alive. I felt like I could do anything. Anything I wanted, anything I wished for…I should just do it, right? What was the point in sitting around bored and scared when there was a whole world of fun out there waiting to happen? A small smile tugged on the corner of my lips as I thought of what I wished for. We made our way into the Gryffindor tower and I made up my mind. I wouldn't sit around and wait for some horrible screwed up magic to take over, I would do whatever I wanted right now.

* * *

"Ron." I whispered in his ear, drawing his attention away from Lavender Brown who was scooting closer and closer to him on the couch. He turned to me, smiling. "Ron, I'm bored." He laughed.

"Have you finished all your books and they won't let you go to the library yet?" He teased with a smile, his thumb caressing the side of my hand.

"Noooo." I wined, still whispering. "Lavender, is boring. We should ditch her." He smirked.

"Feisty, I love it." He said with a grin. "What do you suggest we do instead?"

"Do you trust me?" I asked. He nodded and I took his hand, leading him away from the couch (much to Lavender's disappointment) and towards one of the study rooms behind the fireplace.

"Granger if you've brought me here to study," he began as I locked the door. "I swear by Merlin, I'll-" Before he could utter another word my lips cut off his speech. I threaded my fingers into his hair and sucked hungrily on his lower lip.

"Holy shit," He said, gasping for breath after a minute. "Hermione, what are you doing? I mean I'm not complaining, but-"

"I'm bored Ron. I'm bored and incredibly horny!" He blushed, wide eyed and incredulous. "Come on! You can't tell me you didn't just enjoy that!"

"No! No I definitely did, I just didn't expect you to-"

"Come on, Ron. I need you." His eyes grew dark and a growl escaped him as I found myself pinned against the wall, his hands reaching all over me, touching every surface. His lips clamped down on some skin at the base of my neck and he moaned happily into me. One hand gripped my ass tightly, holding me aloft, pinned to the wall while the fingers on his other hand pulled my leg and wrapped it around him.

"Say it again." He huffed, hotly.

"Say what?" I taunted, knowing full well what it was that tickled Ron's fancy.

"Say you need me."

I laughed lowly and lowering my voice to a throaty whisper I moaned the words. "Make me." He snarled and laid me down on the floor, ripping down my shirt and pulling aside one cup of my bra before attacking my nipple with a vengeance.

"Ohhh…" I closed my eyes, reveling in the sensation. "Ron. Please!" I begged. "I need you!" he began to suck hungrily at my nipple, his fingers finding the other and pinching and prodding at it as if he were a complete Neanderthal. There was no slow and sweet seduction, no caring about my pleasure, he did what he wished and he was blunt and barbaric about it. And it made me wet. I was being taken for the pleasure of someone else. I was about to be fucked in a more primal way than I had ever been before. The thought made me moan in anticipation.

"Tell me how badly you want me." His words came out in a jumble as he nipped at my breast.

"Ron, I want you. Only you." I knew how insignificant Ron felt and I decided to shamelessly play on that. A bit of ego boosting and he would be well on his way to coming inside me. "I've wanted you for so long. You're such a man, so hot." He reached down and began fumbling with his trousers, pulling his hard cock out and rubbing it, spreading his precum out evenly. "God you're so huge! I want you inside me! Please, Ron! I need you! Fuck me!"

"I will baby, I will." He said with a grin, pulling my skirt up around my waist and shoving aside my panties. He readied himself at my opening and slowly descended within. He groaned, closing his eyes at the sensation. "Fuck, baby you're so tight!" He moaned.

"God, you're huge!" I moaned (though he was a relatively normal size). "Don't stop! I need you!" The words worked their metaphorical magic once again and he began to thrust sporadically. "Yes!" I moaned as he grunted over me. This wasn't exactly what I'd had in mind. He'd just gotten me all riled up about being fucked like an animal and now he was acting like a lamb himself. It was kind of…boring. I needed more. I needed…

"Are you close baby?" He asked. "I'm so close." I needed this to be over so I could find someone else to scratch this itch I was developing.

"So close, baby." I nodded as he rocked his hips in a way that was almost novice against mine. I knew he wasn't a virgin, I'd walked in on him and Lavender Brown. But if this was what the girl kept coming back for…well. Then she could have him.

"Cum for me baby. I'm not cumming until you do." I almost rolled my eyes at that. Yeah. Right. I took a deep breath and after a deeper thrust than the others, began my show. I screamed out, shutting my eyes and tilting back my head. I curled my toes and arched my back.

"Yes! Oh Ron yes! You're amazing! YesYesYesYes!" that was enough to drive him over board and he came, moaning, inside me, collapsing on top of me, heavy and covered in sweat. After a few moments of resting, he rolled over and smiled at me.

"Holy shit, Hermione." He said with a grin. "Next time you're bored…" He began suggestively. I smiled at my friend.

"Totally." I lied. "I'm going to go clean up. Don't come right out, wait a minute so no one knows." I said. He nodded emphatically and laid back breathing heavily. I snuck out of the room, hoping to find my next target. Anyone would do. I suddenly found myself desperately wishing to Orgasm. More than anything else. I needed to cum. _Do it._ A small voice in my head whispered. " _Find someone to help you. Do it."_ I smiled. Indeed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So…this just sort of gets us into the story. For those who are curious about the background here: At the time he cast it, Seamus was wishing, deep in his subconscious (not that deep actually) to get laid. That combined with the massive amounts of impulse control modifiers that were being tossed about the room and the large explosion that usually follows Seamus around created a bit of a fog that is spreading around Hogwarts, imbibing this wish in people and lowering their impulse control. Should be fun, right?! Hermione was closest to Seamus and so she began feeling its effects first. As the stories go on, each will be small amounts of plot (if any) and an awful lot of sex. I think I'm going to split it up with one pairing/sexual encounter per chapter. I had to get Ron out of the way because I'm not very good at writing for him. The smut will be a lot better in future chapters I promise! I hope you enjoy this!**


	2. Chapter 2

I stumbled into the girls' dormitory, wondering if anyone else was suddenly feeling this way. It had to be an effect of the charms from earlier. My dorm was empty, but I heard noises that sounded an awful lot like copulation coming from the floor above mine. Romilda Vane. It wasn't new, hearing her scream like that, and I wasn't sure if her most recent conquest was part of the spell's effects, or just Romilda being Romilda.

The door swung open and I turned around quickly, starting at the noise.

"Oh, Granger it's you." Fred said, his smile dampening if only slightly. "Sorry."

"Who were you looking for?" I asked as I walked towards the door, ready to leave myself.

"Honestly?"

"No, Weasley, lie to me. You know how much I love that." I returned sarcastically.

"And she bites too. Charming." He said with a wink. "Well then, you asked for it. Honestly, I'm looking for someone to fuck."

"You felt it too?!" I asked enthralled. I thought perhaps it had only been people actually in the classroom at the time.

"Not that I need extra inducement towards one of my very favorite activities, but yeah. Everyone seems to be off in a hurry to pair up. I was hoping there might be a gaggle of ladies up here who were without who may want to … you know. But all I do is run into a virgin. Poor me."

"Virgin?!" I asked with a laugh. "Shows what you know."

"No, not possible."

"Just because I don't broadcast it!" I exclaimed.

"It turns out, it _is_ your lucky day, Weasley. Normally a comment like that would earn you a spot on my blacklist, but today…well like you said. Today there's some extra inducement." I flicked my wand at the door locking it, before pulling his head down towards mine, kissing him soundly.

"Shit." He swore, a grin spreading across his face. "No one is ever going to believe me."

"Nope. Especially not when you tell them how dirty and depraved I am." I pulled him to the bed and lay down on it, stripping off my shirt in the process, leaving my top half covered solely in a red lace bra. (Gryffindor and all.) "Weasley, I'm about to let you do whatever the Goddamned hell you want to me, so long as you make me cum, fast. I've just fucked someone else and they managed to fail at that task."

"When you say what _ever_ -"

"The kinkier the better."

"Do I only get one go?"

"Make me cum, Fred. After that I really don't give a damn." He smiled mischievously.

"I think I can manage with those parameters." His hands reached down and pulled off his own top, showing a set of abs I hadn't expected. He was muscular in a tall, wirey sort of way, but I would be lying if I said he wasn't built. I sucked in a breath and pulled him back towards me to kiss. His hips pressed into mine and I could feel his arousal pressing against me. His trousers and pants followed swiftly behind his shirt, making a less than neat pile on the floor. I tried not to compare with Ron, I really, really did. Fred was shorter, if only slightly, but his girth was significantly greater. I squirmed in anticipation at the thought of being stretched out so. I reached down to undo my skirt but his hands pushed mine aside and he worked my skirt off for me. I'd toed off my shoes and stockings earlier, when we had all been sitting on the couch, which left me in a matching set of red undergarments which Fred was eyeing happily.

"Fuck you're hot." He muttered, almost to himself. His hands reached out and pulled my breasts out of my bra without removing the garment. The position pushed my tits up higher and made them appear perkier and fuller. He licked his lips before bending over and sucking one between his lips. His teeth teased my nipple and I cried out in pleasure at the sensations his quick tongue, darting around as he sucked heartily on it gave me. One of his hands played with my other breast, making sure no nipples were left neglected. I was fully wet now, and dripping onto my sheets. Wait. Hang on. This wasn't my bed. I was dripping on Lavender Brown's sheets. I smiled and decided not to stop to relocate.

"Fuck me." I whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe hard.

"Shit!" He swore. Without stopping to remove my panties, he simply pushed them aside and entered me in one swift motion. I screamed out at the sudden intrusion and he paused looking at me nervously.

"Don't stop!" I cried out at him in indignation. He grinned and began thrusting furiously.

"Normally," He grunted out between thrusts. "I take my time with a woman, I can make love better than any bloke in this school. But right now, I've got a feeling you want it rough."

"Merlin, yes." I breathed out. "I want you to fuck me hard, Fred." I said, moving my hips to match his thrusts. He pulled out and I inhaled angrily at his ceasing motions. He grinned and shook his head, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"What you need is to set the pace, Granger." He gripped my hips and pulled me astride him. "Ride me." I pushed myself down his length and I moaned at that inexplicable sensation of being filled. I had never ridden anyone before so it took me a few tries to set a pace I could handle, but as I fucked myself on his cock, I grew more comfortable with the act itself. I sped up my pace.

Fred held my hips, helping guide my movements and spur me on. "Fuck, Granger." He swore passionately. "How am I this fucking close already?"

"You'd damn well better hold on." I swore to him.

"If I don't, I'll lick you till you cum." He promised. Good enough for me. So long as I came, and hard too.

His hand slapped my ass gently as I rode him and the pain mixed with the pleasure was a pleasant surprise. I hissed happily, arching my back, and he took the opportunity to reach down between us and finger my clit. His thumb and forefinger pinched it hard, before rubbing and fiddling with it quickly.

"Yes!" I cried out, feeling my orgasm swiftly approaching.

"You'd better hurry up Granger," he said through clenched teeth. "I'm so fucking close." I pushed his hand out of the way and replaced it with my own, rubbing my clit frantically, getting the friction I needed.

"Yes! Yesyesyes!" I groaned, my orgasm mounting in my belly, just out of reach. In a moment of inspiration, Fred leaned forward and spoke quietly in my ear.

"I'm going to cum inside of you, Granger. I'm going to fill you up with my cum. You're going to be dripping my cum out of you as you walk down stairs to sit with your friends, and they'll never know, but you'll be so full of my cum." It did the trick and stars exploded behind my eyes. I came hard, and Fred was close behind me, doing as he promised, and spurting hot, thick cum up inside me.

When we'd separated I reached for my wand to clean up.

"Contraception charm Hermione. No cleaning up. I meant it. I want you to interact with everyone else with my cum inside you." He winked before straightening his tie and dashing out of the door. Damn him! I'd finally cum but his words had made me inexplicably horny again!

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please Review! Or PM me with ideas/critiques, or whatever. I get lonely on this side of the keyboard;)**


	3. Chapter 3

When I got down to the common room, I realized I shouldn't have been worried about anyone thinking I looked a bit… well… thoroughly fucked. Because it was as if an orgy had been started. All those who weren't involved had gone to study rooms, alone or with someone else, but what greeted my eyes here set my cunt on fire. The Patil twins were wrapped around a very happy looking Seamus Finnegan while a few others watched, masturbating, or simply curious.

Lavendar Brown had latched herself onto Harry's cock, but I doubted Ron minded as he was currently shagging a very thrilled looking girl whose name I didn't know. I smiled. Good. I'd almost felt badly about shagging his brother after him, but by the looks of it, several girls were eyeing him with a mind to be next. It had to be the spell. But a teacher had to know what was being done about this! I made my way towards the door. George Weasley stopped me, pulling me into him and kissing my neck and he ground his stiff cock into my ass through both of our clothes.

"God you're sexy." He muttered.

"Just fucked your brother." I replied, pulling myself away. "Another time, perhaps."

"Depends, which brother."

"Your very well endowed brother."

"That's me!" He called out after me with a smile and good hearted laugh. "I'm the very well endowed Weasley!" While he'd meant it as a joke, I saw several girls and one boy eye him up instantly after his words and new that he wouldn't be left with blue balls for long. I snuck out of the common room and made my way towards the teacher's lounge.

"Professor!" I burst out as I ran through the doors, not quite sure which professor I was addressing as I didn't actually know if ANY one was inside. There was someone inside. Just one someone. His dark eyes turned towards me, haughtily examining me.

"Why are you here, Miss Granger? This is the _teacher's_ lounge." Professor Snape spat out with an eye roll.

"I was looking for someone to tell me what's being done about this magic plague.

"It figures. All the other students fucking themselves useless and here you are, running about trying to help. Typical." Emboldened, by anger, the curse as I'd come to think of it, or some combination of the two I couldn't help but spit back.

"I've already been fucked twice, actually, but I thought I'd do something useful before I go find someone for round three." I flipped my hair back behind my shoulder. "I don't suppose that you'd be helpful in either endeavor?" I asked, eyeing him up. I wasn't claiming he was the most gorgeous person on earth. But he certainly was brilliant, even if he was an ass, and there was something about a smart man I'd always been drawn to. I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it before, but now… well now with this magic pumping through the air I certainly felt my pussy wetting a bit more at the idea.

"The castle is on lockdown. Most of the teachers have gone off to either their offices to… think about their spouses…" He began, his tone suggesting his true meaning. Or they've too found a peer to fuck. The ministry is sending the cleanup crew but they'll need to be briefed and the proper protective spells will need to be tested before their sent in. It will likely be a few days."

"Hmm. That was helpful." I replied, a bit surprised. "And why haven't you gone off to your office or someone else's?" His eyes darkened, if that was even possible, and he narrowed his gaze, looking deep into my eyes.

"Take a wild guess. You're rather clever." The compliment sent a shiver down my spine. Never had this professor given such praise to me before, and I realized with a start that I was incredibly desirous of more praise from him. My own inadequacy complex was showing and I knew it, but I couldn't be bothered to care.

"You value intellect, and your own position as what you see as the smartest professor." I surmised. "You want to be known as the one who solves all of this." He shrugged.

"Halfway there." He nodded, indicating that I should guess again.

"Your desires are darker than you'd care to admit."

"Not quite, Miss Granger."

"Darker than you'd care to demonstrate, then."

"If certain people were to see, it could damage my reputation somewhat. _Reformed_ Death Eater and all." I shivered.

"But surely if you were in private?" I suggested.

"You play with fire, Miss Granger."

"Gryffindor. We live in the fire."

"I'm afraid I must decline." He said through clenched teeth, clearly forcing himself to say the words, his hands gripping his robes tightly to keep them from reaching out. It wouldn't take much to push him over the edge, and I wanted to be fucked by him, I wanted to please him. Merlin, I wanted to please him.

"Professor," I spoke again, watching the ways his eyes twitched at the word. Ah, so that was it. He took _great_ pride in his position as a professor. He liked to be dominant, and dominating. That was definitely something I was curious. I took a step towards him, then another. He was within arm's length of me now. "Perhaps you're not the only one with darker desires." I suggested.

"Miss Granger," I flicked my wand.

"The doors locked, Professor. No one will see." He took a stuttering breath, his eyes glancing down to the cleavage which was displayed wickedly in the shirt which I'd left mostly unbuttoned. "Besides…" I licked my lip and I heard him make a quiet noise. "I'm the favorite of all of the teachers. I would do anything to earn your praise." His eyes blinked slowly, and when they opened I saw a new light in them. He had decided.

"Anything?" He asked. I bit my lip in a manner which I hoped looked as seductive as it felt.

"I only want to please you," I took a shallow breath. "Sir."

"Do everything as I say, exactly as I say it." He spoke lowly and the grumble in his voice made my belly ache with desire. "And perhaps by the end of this, you shall earn my praise."

"Yes, Professor."

"Don't remove your clothing." He began. "But show me your undergarments." I smiled, coyly. Lifting my skirt slowly, I showed him the black thong I'd slipped on after my foray with Fred had ruined my other panties." It showed off my pert buttocks, while still covering that aching spot between my legs. After his nod of approval, I undid one more button on my crisp white shirt and pulled it wide open, showing off my full cleavage and the inner edges of my black and red lace bra.

"Who knew you were such a slut, Miss Granger." He said, leering down at me. "You said you'd already been fucked twice today. Who?"

"Ron first." He scoffed at that. "I was so horny, professor, I would have let anyone fuck me."

"Tell me, how was it?"

"He kissed me roughly and I loved it, but then when he fucked me…"

"Yes?"

"It wasn't what I expected."

"Did you cum?" I shook my head.

"No professor."

"And he just left you like that?"

"I faked it." The corner of his lips turned up in a half smile.

"And then?"

"Then I ran into Fred."

"Weasley, I assume." I nodded.

"He fucked me harder. And when I begged to cum, he let me ride him, claiming my own pleasure until I came."

"Miss Granger, you don't yet know what it means to be fucked hard." I shivered happily.

"Yes Professor."

"Get on your knees, Miss Granger." I did so immediately, feeling my pussy squelch a bit with wetness as I moved suddenly. The thought of how wet he was making me only served to turn me on more.

"Spread your knees apart." He commanded. "I want you to feel the cool breeze on your cunt while you suck me." I did as he had bid me and watched with great anticipation as he stepped forward and slowly undid his trousers. He didn't pull them off, but he reached inside and pulled out his cock. I gasped. He was huge, the biggest I'd ever seen – porn star huge. He was hard, and a long thick vein ran straight down the bottom of his cock. It must have been straining to get free of his pants but I hadn't noticed earlier. I licked my lips expectantly and I saw him smirk.

"Would you like to suck it, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, professor!" I gasped, thrilled at the prospect of tasting him.

"Yes what?"

"Yes please!"

"Do it." I leaned forward, lips parted, taking the tip of him in my mouth. I moaned at the delicious salty taste of the fluid already leaking from him. Running my tongue around him, I felt his texture and shape in my mouth until it seemed almost familiar. Then I slowly moved my head forward, easing my way into blowing him.

"Faster." He demanded almost lazily. "And deeper." My eyes watered as I did what he commanded, pushing my head forward until his cock hit the back of my throat. I gagged around him but even that seemed to turn me on more. He pulled himself from within me suddenly and making a quick movement with his hips, slapped my face with his dick. "Not good enough." He commanded. "Perhaps you are not properly motivated." I shook my head frantically.

"No Professor! Please! Let me suck your cock." He smiled, just slightly.

"I like to watch you beg for it, but you aren't good enough yet. I will teach you." He took my hand and pulled me to my feet. He sat down in a nearby chair, his hand still holding mine. "Lay across my lap." With an idea of what he intended, I nervously positioned myself where he'd indicated, turning my head back to look at him, biting my lower lip anxiously.

"You barely passed the first test, Miss Granger. I think your subpar work needs to be punished, don't you?"

"Yes, sir." I nodded, my eye tearing up slightly.

"Don't worry Miss Granger, we will continue in our lessons until you pass, and earn my praise." I nodded emphatically.

"Please sir! I only wish to please you!"

"Perhaps, but first, I must punish you." He pulled the hem of my skirt up, exposing my bear ass cheeks and my black thong. "Apologize."

"I'm so sorry, Professor." I spoke softly, just before the flat of his hand descended, smacking my ass. It stung, but I was surprised at how little pain was there, and how much unbidden pleasure I'd gotten from the action itself.

"Louder."

"I'm sorry, Professor!" I called out. His spank was harder this time, and I could feel the rush of excitement pulse through me.

"What are you sorry for, Miss Granger?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't suck your cock properly!" I cried out. "It's so big, sir! I've never sucked a cock so big!" Spank.

"Are you dedicated to learning how, Miss Granger?"

"Yes Professor! Please, teach me!" Spank.

"What will you do for another chance?"

"Anything, sir!" Spank. My ass was tingling now, but the sensation itself was delightful.

"Anything?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes sir!" There was no spank to follow.

"Very good, Miss Granger. Let us try something a touch darker." My skin crawled with anticipation as he pulled out his wand and charmed something I couldn't quite see out of thin air.

"What is it, sir?" I asked as he unceremoniously nudged me off his lap. I knelt as his feet, subservient.

"Nothing too deviant, Miss Granger. Not yet anyway." His smirk was pure lust and smut and I moaned in pleasure at the sight of it. "Stand." He commanded. I did as he said. He took my wrists in his hands, and clamped them tightly in a pair of thick, black cuffs. The cuffs were not connected in any way, but I could feel a sort of energy around them. "Magical handcuffs. They move your hands exactly where I want them, and hold you in place until I command otherwise." He clamped two more to my ankles and looking down at them, I realized I was completely at his mercy. My limbs were his to command and I could do nothing about that. Once again, my arousal grew. Wordlessly, he commanded the cuffs, and my hands were pulled to the desk we stood near, clamping themselves down. My ankles were compelled to part further than they were, but other than that, it was a relatively safe position. I was bent slightly at the waist, my ass sticking out, my legs parted.

"Mmm." The noise escaped me before I'd even thought of it.

"Such a dirty, dirty girl." Professor Snape's voice was delectable. "My own little Gryffindor whore."

"Yes, sir." I said. He stepped up behind me, his hips almost directly behind mine, and I noticed in that moment, that the both of us were still almost fully clothed. My shirt was unbuttoned, but it was also still tucked in, holding it more or less, together in the front. My skirt was still on, and my stockings, held on by mid-thigh garters, were still in place. As for him, the only part of him which was not covered by his usually clothing, was his cock, which stood proudly out amidst the black robes he wore.

"I'm going to fuck you from behind." He whispered thickly in my ear. "Would you like that, Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir!" I was begging now. I wanted his cock, so thick, so long, to tear me apart.

"You said I had the biggest cock you'd ever tried to suck," he began.

"You have the biggest cock I've ever seen!" I swore instantly.

"You've never been fucked by such a big cock?" He asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"No, sir!"

"Mmm." He moaned, happily. "Let's see if you're prepared for me then." His fingers reached down between my legs and we both hissed as he touched my folds.

"You're dripping." He said. His voice had lost some of the seduction, and sounded a bit surprised by how wet I was.

"I want you, professor." I begged. "Please! Please fuck me! I need you!"

"Such a dirty, dirty girl." His words made me squirm and laughing, he teased my folds with his cock. I groaned and tried to shove my hips backwards onto him, but my magical bindings wouldn't allow that. Snape spanked me again, hard.

"I didn't say you could do that."

"Please, professor!" I whimpered. He didn't make me wait any longer. In one quick motion, he impaled me.

I screamed. The pain was immense, it felt as though I was being ripped in half.

I loved it.

He didn't stay still long, and he began thrusting quickly, fucking my cunt as hard as it had ever been fucked. It was a good thing I had been so wet, any drier and I knew he would be drawing blood with the friction.

"Yes! Oh Merlin, yes Professor!" I screamed out, fisting my hands in the air.

"What a dirty, dirty little girl." He growled out, pleased. He slapped my ass again, harder this time.

"Cum."

"What?" I breathed out, only half paying attention to anything that wasn't his cock rubbing my insides raw.

"Cum. Now." It shouldn't have been so easy. My body shouldn't have obeyed just like that. But it did. I screamed out, clenching around him, my pussy convulsing and spasming randomly. My vision was white and I could hear him groaning at the sudden tightness.

"Shit." He suddenly swore. It wasn't in pleasure. My head turned back to look at what had caused his sudden utterance. His wand in hand, he was quickly scribing a memo, before it fluttered away, out the window and towards its intended recipient.

"I'm sorry, am I boring you?" I asked dryly.

"My darling, I would like nothing better than to continue to fuck you five ways til' Friday. I want to make you bleed. I want to make you cum in ways you could never have imagined. I want to tear you apart and teach you things you could never possibly learn from anyone else." I bit my lip and moaned, pushing back on his still rock hard cock.

"Then why don't you?" I begged, breathlessly.

"I am required elsewhere. The teachers are meeting to be sure that none of them are out fucking the students." I pouted. The magical bindings on my wrists and ankles disappeared suddenly and I nearly fell forward.

"Professor!" I whined, desperate for more from him.

"I'm not done with you yet. The moment we are released from this meeting, I will find you, and if this spell remains over us or not, I will fuck you senseless, and I will teach you and push you until you are able to earn even my praise." He pulled out of me and I gasped at the loss. "Clean up. Find someone else to fuck until I can come back to you."

"You can't very well go off to a 'no fucking' meeting like that." I motioned to his cock. He smiled. Without words I got down on my knees and opened my mouth, patiently. He grinned salaciously and pulled and rubbed himself until thick ropes of cum were squirting out on my face. I licked off what I could reach and he handed me a cloth to take care of the rest of it. He started towards the door but paused, suddenly, before turning back, stalking towards me and grabbing the back of my head, kissing me soundly. His tongue invaded my mouth and we made out furiously for a few moments. Pulling back, he slapped my check, and grinning, departed the teacher's lounge. I smiled. God today was good.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review! What pairing should I do next? (I'm not only doing hermione and others, I'm doing everyone so be creative!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay, ya'll need Jesus. [Although I do have to admit, I love not being the most perverted one in the room. Even if that room is the metaphorical room that is the internet.] JUST A HEADS UP: I do love that you all gave me so many suggestions! I'm definitely going to be running with a few of those and I'd love to hear more requests/ideas from you all. That being said - ain't nobody getting it on with Fluffy, or a dragon. There shall be no bestiality from this point forward...unless you count people who are also animagi, or werewolves as bestiality because no promises there, but in a strict animal/human sense, no bestiality.**

 **I hope you like this chapter as well - please review or PM me to let me know!**

 **xoxo - Temptress**

* * *

 **Ginny**

I wanted to do something bad.

I wanted to do something really, _really_ bad. There was fucking to be had a plenty, but who gave a damn if I screwed some rando during a shit storm of spell work? I wanted to do something, EXTRA bad.

And I knew just who to go to.

"What the hell are you doing here, Weaslette?" A sneer appeared on Draco Malfoy's face as I turned the corner to his chambers. "Scratch that, how the hell are you here? You're in the Slytherin dorms, how'd you get in?"

"It's a fuck fest out there. Do you really think it was that hard to sneak up?"

"Fair point."

"What are you doing up here, Malfoy?"

"This is my dorm. Why wouldn't I be here?"

"I repeat, it's a fuck fest out there. Why are you by yourself?" I glanced around his dorm. Dungeons or not, it still had windows. Only these looked out into the lake. The room was alight with a green-blue tinge which lilted and flowed as the water stirred by. A few sea creatures were floating nearby, and I thought I could see a mermaid in the distance.

"I get enough Slytherin tail. I've fucked have the girls down there and them throwing themselves at me isn't knew." He ran his hand through his platinum hair, messing it up. I smiled. "I thought I might make my way over to the houses where girls have more self respect."

"Cute. But that's bull."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm calling you out on your crap. Slytherin is the house of traditionalism. Half those girls are down there loosing their virginity right now. This is your moment to take a whole bunch of 'em at once. Your only shot."

"You're smarter than the average ginger, you know that?"

"Or you're dumber than the average pureblood." I shrugged. "Either way. So spill. What are you really doing up here alone? Scared of losing _your_ virginity?"

"It's like you said, Red. Half those girls down there are virgins. And while the average Slytherin male is thrilled that they are actually putting out like the rest of your slutty houses, I know that when all this wears off, they're going to be ashamed. Or maybe knocked up, because God knows their parents aren't teaching them contraceptive charms or potions. Too traditionalist. So what are they going to do? They're going to cry compromise. And half those boys will be engaged before the end of term."

"Huh."

"What?"

"You're _not_ dumber than the average pureblood. You're actually sort of...intelligent."

"Thanks, Red." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"You're also turned on and about to have some very blue balls if you continue on this celibacy trend."

"Did you not just hear everything I just said?"

"Yeah. So don't fuck the Slytherin virgins. Fuck someone who wouldn't marry you if you held a wand to her head while she was knocked up with your baby which she wouldn't be because her mom taught her a contraceptive charm two weeks after picking up her wand, just so she could practice and have it _down_ by the time she'd actually need it."

"I'm pretty sure there's a joke in here somewhere about whether or not your mother actually knows the contraceptive charm Weaslette..."

"I can leave you here. Alone. Half cocked. Ready to explode."

"That's why I didn't say the joke."

"Smart man."

"Just fuck me already." We sprung forward, our lips meeting immediately and I kissed him hard. I wanted him hard. I wanted him dirty. I wanted his silver tongue whispering obscenities in my ear. I pulled his tie loose from around his neck and struggled to remove it, catching it for a moment on his mouth before he helped me divest of the item. His hands had found their way to my hips and it was there they stayed as I stripped him down. His crisp, button down white shirt was a crumpled mess on the floor and his belt had ended up somewhere on the other side of the room but Merlin knew where. His lips descended down my neck, kissing a path down before moving away from my skin, to bit off the top button I had fastened. My cleavage had already been on prominent display, but now it was truly available to him.

"Shit." He swore. "You've got great tits, ginger." I had dressed for the occasion. I looked good in green and I'd been off to see a Slytherin about a cock, so of course, I'd put on my green lace lingerie. It made my garish ginger hair look... actually pretty good. His teeth reached down and nipped at my skin.

"Oh Merlin! Yes!" He bit me, hard, and I pushed my chest forward, into his mouth, giving him better access. My clothing made a quick exit of my body, leaving me in matching green lace undergarments. He leaned back and grinned as he got a better look. Gripping my hand, he pulled it lightly, forcing me to slowly turn around, allowing him to examine me.

"I should fuck Gryffindors more often." He growled. "All that hero-ing has made you _tight_ ginger."

"More implies you've already fucked me, and as I am ever more aware, you most certainly haven't. His cock twitched beneath his black boxers. (I didn't have time to be shocked that they were a plain cotton, not the silk monogrammed pair I'd been picturing on my way over here. "Let's see what we have to work with, hmm?" I knelt at his feet and looking up seductively into his eyes, I slowly pulled down the fabric. His cock bobbed up and gently tapping my face as I freed it from it's cloth prison. It was long and lean, like him. Thinner than most I'd seen, but not by much, and he more than made up for it with length. I took it in my hand and grinned as he did a bad job of biting back a groan.

"Shit."

"Where do you want it first?" His eyes opened again and he looked down at me in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a variety of orifices, Malfoy. Which would you like your delectable looking cock to occupy first? I thought the question was rather self explanatory..."

"You're gonna let me... in more than one..." I pulled back a bit.

"You _have_ had sex before right? I mean I get what you're saying about the witches down stairs forcing you down the aisle, but if this is your first time..."

"Ravenclaws will give you head, but they usually only let their boyfriends actually fuck them and I'm not exactly the sort of guy you date. Slytherins don't do shit unless you buy them a ring first and fuck that no, and Hufflepuffs only want straight up sex - they aren't into... alternative positions."

"Huh. Maybe _that's_ why the Sorting Hat put my in Gryffindor." I mused, standing up, pressing my body against his. "I'm _very_ inventive." I pulled him in for another kiss, gripping his cock with my right hand, slowly rubbing up and down his throbbing shaft. "Let me make something very clear. I'm here for hot, dirty, hard fucking. The sort of thing that'll leave a bruise or two. The sort of thing that is so perverted Myrtle would avert her wandering eyes. Got it?" His eyes lit up, happily.

"I got it." Picking me up off the ground he wrapped my legs around his hips, his cock pressing against my clit deliciously, as he kissed me, walking me back towards his bed. I pulled back and looked at him curiously.

"Wait."

"If you change your mind-"

"No dumbass, I was just thinking. Does nice soft bed really scream hard, dirty sex?" He grinned and changed course. Within a minute, I was pressed up against the window into the lake, his hands holding my wrists above my head as his mouth made an assault on my neck. I could see into the lake when I turned my head a bit, it was surprisingly clear water. It wasn't exactly what I expected. It was sort of... beautiful. Just like Draco.

"Mmmm." He groaned as his cock ran the length of my slit, picking up my juices.

"What are you waiting for? Fuck me!" I moaned into his skin. He didn't need telling twice. His cock rammed into my pussy and I screamed out at the sudden stretch. It hurt in the best possible way. It wasn't enough. I wanted to hear him talk dirty to me. I wanted this to be... despicable. I raised one leg, wrapping it around his hip, increasing the depth of his thrust. "How does it feel, after abstaining so long?" I gasped out in a breathy voice.

"You wanna know how you feel princess?" He asked, his voice deep with a tone that gave me chills.

"Yes!" I moaned, have in answer, half in awe of the sensations.

"Beg me to tell you." That was more like it.

"Please, Draco! I want you to talk dirty to me!" I begged. "I want you to tell me how I feel inside!"

"Good girl." He all but purred. "You feel wet, and hot, and tight, and you feel like the best goddamned cunt of the century." I shivered at the curse word.

"The best?" I asked with a grin. He smiled back as he dropped my arms so he could dip his head down and attach his lips to my right nipple. He bit it, hard.

"Fuck yes!" I cried out, my fingers wrapping in his hair. I held his head there and pressed him to my breast. "Suck me Draco!" He licked my nipple again and blew on it, the cool air flow affecting me as much as my arousal. Then he sucked it into his mouth and went to work. He nipped, licked, and sucked my breast until I was sure it was bruised and I let him, thrusting down on his long cock, desperate for more penetration. Then suddenly, he pulled out and stepped away. I screamed at the loss but he just smiled.

"I can give you more. So much more ginger, but first I need you to do something for me."

"Yes." I begged. "Anything."

"Get on your knees." I smiled. I rather liked this sort of payment. We walked beside me, so that when I turned to face him, my right side was up against the glass window. "We have an audience." He murmured roughly. I looked around the room until he took my chin in his hand and forced my head towards the window. A mermaid. Two actually, were indeed watching us, eyes wide. I smiled.

"Better give them a show then." I replied breathily. I reached for his cock and took no time at all putting my lips around it's head. I preferred shorter dicks when I gave blow jobs, but I wasn't about to complain about his magnificent cock. I could handle a little choking. Before I could get any further, the door opened, and a handful of Slytherins toppled into the room. They froze when they saw me in lingerie at Draco's feet. "More voyeurs." I leered. "You can watch, but you can't join in." I ordered them. "Masturbate if you must, but keep your cunts and cocks to yourself." A girl I didn't know moaned softly at the words and collapsed on the floor, her hand already reaching under her robes to touch herself. I turned back to Draco and smirked. My lips back around his cock, I paused for just a moment, and then plunged.

I was indeed choking around him, and he wasn't even all the way in my mouth, but I knew how to take care of the rest of him with my hands. I went fast, and hard, and when I absolutely needed to breath, I sucked on his balls and jerked him off instead. He was reaching his peak, I could tell, but instead of letting me finish, he pulled me off him and sat in a chair, facing our audience of Slytherins. He pulled me astride him, also facing the others. I sat on his cock and let my juices cover his lap. "Why don't you show the virgins how a real woman pleases a man?" He growled in my ear. I laughed as I reached back to pull off my lingerie. Once it was removed, I took Draco's hands in mind and put them on my breasts. My fingers atop his, I helped him massage my chest, play with my extremely sensitive nipples, and pull me back hard against him. I rocked my hips over his cock and we both let out a groan of relief as our bodies started to move in sync. A 4th year girl started to cry out in arousal as she reached down to touch her own cunt. A boy, no more than 15, was staring wide eyed, his hand in his pants, as he took me in.

"What's your name?" I asked, biting my lip as Draco bit my shoulder from behind me."

"T-t-trevor." He stuttered out.

"Hi Trevor. I'm Ginny."

"H-hi."

"Are you a virgin, Trevor?" He nodded. "Have you ever masturbated befo- oh god Draco yes!" His hands gripped my thighs and pulled me back hard, forcing himself further in without notice. He chuckled darkly in my ear.

"N-no." The boy replied quickly.

"Torture that boy." Draco murmured so only I could hear. "Give him an orgasm he'll never forget."

"Take your pants off, Trevor." I ordered. "Show us all what you're doing." He did, his actions as stuttered as his speech was. His cock was nowhere near what Draco had stuffed inside me at this moment. But it was a cock. And I was horny. I licked my lips at the 6 inch dick, and winked at him. "Do you like watching Draco and me?" I asked him as his hand started to rub his length again. He nodded.

"Yes." The other voyeurs were naked too now, taking my invitation to Trevor as an invitation to us all. I held in a snort at the realization that Draco and I were, in essence, teaching a masturbation class to a bunch of virgins while fucking each other. That wasn't a sentence you thought you'd experience in your life, but there it was.

"What is it that you like?" Draco drawled out, his voice making me shiver. "Watching my cock disappear in this sweet little pussy? Or do you like watching my hands rubbing her nipples, making her shiver and twitch?"

"I-" he blushed.

"You can tell us, Trevor." I encouraged with a wink. "It'll turn me on." I whispered loudly.

"I like watching you all splayed out like that. Being so fucked by him." I shivered at the words. Well, well, well, virgin Trevor, that wasn't half bad.

"I like that too." Draco growled in my ear.

"Mmmm. Me to." I breathed out. I thrust back, desperate for more friction. He met me thrust for thrust and it wasn't long before I was whimpering, ready to cum. "Please." I begged him.

"Please what?" He asked, tortuously.

"Please let me cum!" He laughed but it wasn't cruel. It was actually really hot.

"You can cum, when Trevor does, baby." He growled in my ear. My eyes zoomed in on the boy. He was already so close, it couldn't be that hard to put on a show for him. I batted Draco's hands away from my breasts, mine taking their place and bit my lip seductively.

"Oh, yes!" I moaned like a goddamned porn star as I fondled myself. Trevor was breathing hard now, and as I bounced up and down on Draco's cock, my head leaning back, and my eyes glued to his, I could tell it would only be moments now. But then Draco's hand reached around me to fondle my clit and I knew I didn't have moments. I made sure Trevor was watching and I licked my lips, mouthing his name. His head flew back and I could see white cum spilling into his hand. It was more than enough. I came hard on Draco's cock, squeezing and pulsing around him and two pumps later, I could feel him cum inside me. He held onto me as we rocked forward, the power of our orgasm shaking our bodies. It was good. It was damn good.

I was still horny as fuck.

"You." I commanded the 4th year girl who had cum long ago and was now, still panting, biting her lip as she watched all of us. "Lick it up."

"What?" She asked, not understanding.

"Trevor here, has made a bit of a mess. On his fingers, on his cock, on the floor. Lick it up." Crawling on her knees she hurried to do as I commanded, not looking even a bit disgusted or nervous to follow the command. Draco's fingers lazily traced my clit, slowly returning my arousal, readying me - again, slowly, giving us both a chance to recover - for another round. We watched the younger students, who had voyeured to us. They were ours to command, and we knew it.

"What shall we make them do, ginger?" He asked me quietly.

"It's our turn to watch." I told him. "And to command. As we... get ready for the next round, how about a little show for us." He looked hungrily at the people before us.

"Yes. Perfect."

* * *

 **A/N: What pairings do you want to see next? xoxo - E**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a quickie because I'm a horrible person and haven't posted in forever. I want to write some f/f next: who do you want to see together? I am also planing a Hermione, George, Blaise encouter as someone suggested, and definitely some more Snape/Hermione smut. What other pairings/groupings would you all be interested in? Are there any positions/places you really want to see some stuff going down in? I appreciate prompts and suggestions!**

* * *

 **Ginny**

The virgins hadn't actually been that fun to play with. It almost felt like work after a while and as such we had kicked them out of Draco's room and returned to each other.

"I seem to recall you saying you could give me something really, really dirty." He growled and his palm slapped my bare ass cheek as our naked bodies rubbed up against one another.

"You seem to recall correctly."

"What do you want to do to me?" I asked, standing on tip toes and gripping his hair, pulling his head back so I could suck on the slightly stubbled skin on the base of his jaw.

"I want to force you to cum over and over again until you can't walk anymore."

"Mmmm I want that too babe." He chuckled.

"The virgins weren't the only voyeurs who got turned on." He said lowly, gripping my shoulders and spinning me back towards his window. Two mermaids were in the throws of pleasuring themselves. I didn't know enough about mermaid copulation to know if this had to do with the magic that was currently possessing Hogwarts or if mermaids regularly went at it like randy teenagers but even I had to admit... it was pretty hot that we had inspired that in some way. "Watch them." He growled in my ear, pushing me forward and pressing me against the window. As far as I could tell, two female mermaids were... doing something. Okay so I didn't totally get how that was pleasuring them but it was clearly intended as some form of sex. I wasn't as focused on that as I was by Draco behind me, his cock lined up at my entrance, ready to plunge.

"Come on Draco." I muttered, pushing back against him, forcing the head of his cock into my entrance. For a moment I thought he might pull back, torture me some more, but the groan he emitted soon refuted that and he plunged into my wet core, impaling me and making me gasp at the sudden stretch. My nipples were tingling against the cold glass and the way he was pressing my body into the cool surface in the front, and covering it with his own, sweltering body from behind... well anyway, the temperatures were only adding to this and I wriggled, rubbing my flesh against both him and the glass, finding some delectable friction.

He slapped my ass again and I was surprised to find how much I had been enjoying that. I screamed out and he repeated the action.

"Tell me something ginger, ever been fucked in the ass?" He asked, his voice too full of excitement to be properly scary as he'd clearly intended it. I could have lied, excited him further, but I wasn't exactly thinking clearly enough to manage a lie just now. I nodded.

"Once." I admitted. He chuckled at that and bit my neck, thrusting even harder into me.

"What a dirty little slut." He said proudly. "Did you enjoy it?" I nodded.

"It wasn't his cock though." I said.

"Tell me. Don't leave out the details." He said as he thrust. In and out and in and out quickly, hard, and wonderful.

"Dean Thomas." I told him. "We were going to work up to his cock but then he started being a cock himself so we never got there. Started with one finger, and added another a few weeks later. He bought me a butt plug for my birthday."

"A what?" Draco asked. I grinned.

"Muggle sex toys alone are a good enough reason to be a blood traitor, Malfoy." I told him. "It's a plug, a purposefully shapped device that is meant to be worn in the ass as a stimulant, or when stretching out properly to prepare for anal sex."

"That's a thing?" He asked thrilled, thrusting particularly hard.

"Yes it's a- yes! Right there, shit!" I swore, loosing my train of thought. He leaned away slightly, still fucking me relentlessly and pulled apart my ass cheeks.

"You have a gorgeous asshole, ginger."

"That's a weird sentence." He didn't answer, but only reached between us to gather some of the juices that were leaking out of my pussy. He spread them around the hole in question and I moaned, leaning as tightly into the glass as I could while he worked. A flash of movement out of the corner of my eye reminded me that we had company that I was supposed to be watching. He seemed to have forgotten about it as well. I glanced over and one of the mermaids was clearly experiencing some sort of rapture. Good for you girl.

Then Draco's thumb plunged into my ass. I screamed and he laughed with the sheer joy of it.

"Oh Merlin, yes!" I cried out, pushing back into him. "I feel so fucking full!" I had always enjoyed being this full but something about today was making the experience... more."

"Can you take more?" Draco asked, rather considerately all things considered.

"Please, Draco! I want you to fill me up!" His thumb was removed and held two of his fingers in front of my lips.

"Suck them." He commanded.

"Yes!" I did as he asked, swirling my tongue over them and proffering as much lubrication as I could from my mouth onto them. When he plucked them out and slowly thrust them inside me I couldn't help but scream out again. It hurt in the best way and I wanted more. More, more, more, more."

"I love when you tell me what to do." I said, my voice thin and forced.

"Talk dirty to me." He commanded. "Tell me what you like so much about having me in your cunt and in your ass."

"I feel so full." I said immediately, breathing out happily. "You're so big inside me and your fingers in my ass... Draco I feel like you control me. I want more. I want to feel... defiled."

"Give me a good reason he said, using his free hand to slap my ass before using it to push my back again so I was pressed even more firmly into the glass.

"You're such a fucking asshole and I don't understand why that's turning me on but it _is._ " I told him truthfully. "I want you to possess me, to use me."

"You want to be my little whore?" He asked, almost gleefully.

"I am your little whore, Malfoy. I'm your dirty little slut and you should use me for your own pleasure. Tell me what to do and I'll do it. I want to please you." He ripped himself from inside me and I cried out, both at the sudden stimulation, and at the unfairness of my loss. He gripped my neck from the back and he pushed me, though not meanly, over to a door on the side of his dorm. He pulled it open and inside was a beautiful tile suite, smallish, but a perfectly nice bathroom for a rich pureblood prince.

"Stand in front of the sink." He commanded. "Lean forward and put your weight on it." I did as he told me and he stood behind me, kneading my ass cheeks. "Legs apart." He demanded. I complied and our eyes met in the mirror, his shinning with lust and desire and something else. "Push your ass up in the air. I know you know how to arch like a good little slut." I grinned, our eyes still staring into one another. I did know how and I did as he'd directed. "Good girl." He swiped his hand across my pussy, gathering some fluid, and sloppily relocated it on my asshole.

"Mmmmm." I bit my lip, shivering at the stimulation. "Yes."

"You want to feel full, little girl, you're going to feel full." He didn't inch in. He didn't gently go into that sweet night. He plunged in. He ripped me apart from the inside. He buried himself deep in my asshole. My screams couldn't be contained - not that I'd been trying very hard to contain them thus far - and he smiled at my noise.

"Draco!" I screamed.

"Louder." He demanded. "I want everyone to know that you're being properly fucked for the first time." I continued to scream but as I grew used to the sensation, I found that I was quite enjoying this sort of stretching.

"Draco, move." I told him, wiggling a bit. "Fuck me, come on."

"Yeah?" He asked, looking as though Christmas had come early. "You're ready." I bit my lip seductively and looked at him in the mirror.

"Draco Malfoy. Fuck. Me. Now." He didn't need to be asked again and he pulled back before thrusting again.

"God Gin, you're so fucking tight. Your asshole feels fucking bespoke."

"Maybe it is." I grunted out. "Just for you to fuck."

"Yeah?" He asked, his eyes lighting up.

"No fucktard. I'm not a fucking Slytherin. It isn't for you. This isn't - oh fuck! - for you it's for me so make me -Yes!" His hand reached around and gripped my nipple tightly, my diatribe only egging him on to please me. "I watched his eyes darkening, and his lips snarling in a growl as he fucked me hard and thoroughly in my ass.

"I want you to cum without a fucking thing in your cunt." He told me.

"Make me." His hands found my tits and he doubled in on his efforts of stimulation. Between his dirty words in my ear, his eyes looking at me like he owned me, his hands, stimulating me in a way that was so... _Merlin_ so good, and that feeling of being so utterly full below, I knew I was going to cum, just as he'd wanted.

"Draco!" I cried out as his fingers worked some literal magic into my nipples. "Please! I'm so fucking close!"

"Cum for me baby." It took only a few more strokes of his cock and his fingers to have me undone. I had no sooner finished when I felt thick ropes of fluid spurting up my ass as Draco cried out too, slumping over the top of me.

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

Hermione could probably explain to me what in the hell was going on, but right now, I didn't give a fuck. Lavender Brown had just given me the best head of my life and understanding what Ron saw in her was no longer a conundrum.

"Harry." A voice moaned to my left. Padma Patil was kneeling on the ground next to the couch I currently resided on. "That was so fucking hot to watch." _She_ was so fucking hot. Her hand was between her legs, up under her skirt and she was biting her lip, her eyes dark with lust. I was rock hard in an instant.

"I'm... glad you enjoyed it." My own hand went down to my still exposed cock and pressed, hard, hoping to alleviate this need.

"Harry." She asked, quietly. "Do you want to... go somewhere else?" I glanced around the room, people were engaging in everything from watching their surroundings, enthralled, to outright fucking, and there were a myriad of states in between. As fun as the orgy type surroundings were, I didn't want her eyes straying from me as I impaled her. I nodded and she leapt to her feet, pulling my hand up and dragging me behind her, not even giving me a minute to put my cock away as we made a run for the dorms.

Merlin today was great.


	6. Chapter 6

**Snape**

That meeting had been a waste of time that could have been used shoving my cock up into one of Miss Granger's delightful orifices. Or watching her blush as I whispered obscenities to her. Or watching her skin redden, her eyes widening as I spanked her harder and harder. The uptight ones were always the most fun when they learned how to unwind. My cock was standing at full salute, tight against my stomach and I needed to find that girl to help me take care of the situation. Maybe, if I was lucky, I'd find her fucking someone else.

Why that turned me on so much I wasn't entirely sure, I just knew that I wanted to watch her be fucked, and then I wanted to show her fucker how it was really done, and watch her cum harder, and harder with each attempt. If only I had that stupid map.

* * *

 **Hermione**

I'd run into Crabbe in the hall, but even whatever magic was possessing us wasn't enough to make me want him. There were a few others, people I didn't feel that everlasting need towards. _Huh. Maybe it only amplified things we already felt, desires we already had no matter how deep down._

Then I ran into Daphne Greengrass. It wasn't that I was a fan of her personally, but she was gorgeous. I had always been a touch jealous of those long, spider thin legs, and the long, flowing hair. Jealousy turned into need for possession, I suddenly realized how much I wanted to touch her. Our eyes met and I saw a spark there. Without saying a word, we both veered into an open classroom nearby and shooed out the third year boys who were wanking frantically inside. Her lips found mine and I moaned into them. They were soft, pillowy, and she tasted sweeter than any boy I'd kissed, almost like some sort of fruit I couldn't name.

"You ever been with a girl, Granger?" She asked breathlessly as she pulled our bodies close.

"Not yet." I grinned leaning up to nip at the skin on her long neck. She sighed impatiently.

"You'd better be a fast learner. I really didn't plan on training newborns today."

"Are you a lesbian?" I asked grabbing her small but shapely ass with one hand and pulling her in.

"No."

"But you've done this before."

"Sexual orientation is just a box, Granger. I don't like boxes. I like sex. I like pleasure. Doesn't matter much who is giving or receiving, does it?" We had to take a break from the conversation as she cupped my face in her hands and pulled me up to kiss her again. Our tongues clashed and I relished in that sweet, feminine flavor. When we broke apart again, both of us removing our own clothing with a speed that was actually impressive I finally responded.

"Maybe. Or maybe there's plenty of pleasure to go around. Different types from different people."

"Who fucked a philosopher into you?" She mocked reaching down to rub her own tits, recently freed from her bra. "Shit. I can already tell this will be good. What do you want to start with?" She asked, matter of factly.

"I want to taste your cunt." Her face brightened into a full grin then.

"I'll never say no to that." She sat down on the nearest desktop and I kneeled before her, the scent of her pussy strong in the air. I decided I liked that scent. I wasn't the sort to back away from a challenge, not when I had victory in my sights, and somehow, that applied here too. Pulling her purple panties down her legs, I flipped her skirt up, tucking the hem in her waistband, and getting it out of my way. She was on full display for me, and the leggy blonde was a sight to behold in this way. I gripped her hips and pulled them towards me, my tongue delving across her hot sex. Her pussy was different from mine. I was an outie, and she was an innie. Her inner labia were much smaller than her outer, and as such, it made her cunt look far more... I don't know, but it was almost adorable.

Still tasted like sex though. She groaned and clutched my hair as I licked her slit, back to front. I used my nose to nudge at her clit as I stuck my tongue, curiously, inside her opening. Now _that_ was an interesting experience. She was swollen inside, and I felt as if my tongue were experiencing something brand new and full of promise. There were a multitude of textures to explore, and her taste... it wasn't sweet but it wasn't bad either. It tasted like... I don't know. I'd have to examine that thought process later. Thrusting my tongue in and out made her squirm and I found that I liked this position. Despite being on my knees, I knew I held the real power, just like with Snape. Oh God. The thought of that particular assignation made me wet all over again. I wondered what he'd think about my pleasuring Greengrass like this? Hmm. I hummed out loud at the thought of him watching us and Daphne's thighs shook with arousal.

"Shit, do that again." She said. I squeezed my fingers into the flesh of her thighs and hummed, my lips vibrating against her _lips_ , my tongue exploring her inside. "Fuck! Yes, Granger!" Her hands tugged a bit at my hair and my arousal increased once again. My panties were clearly beyond salvaging at this point so I shouldn't have even given it a second thought, but the idea that they were drowning in my arousal, that my wetness was soaking them so thoroughly that if someone were to see them, they'd be a different freaking shade? It was an image I didn't mind having in my head. I reached up and I pulled Greengrass to the floor with me, settling in above her, preying on her pink little pussy. With nothing but my mouth, I had her coming less than a minute later. When she was finished screaming her orgasm out, I made eye contact and licked my lips seductively.

"What is it you were saying about training, Daph?" She smirked and reached down, pulling me to her, still reclined.

"Take your damn clothes of Mione." She said, dropping the first part of my name. I usually hated the nickname, but rolling off her lips, loosened by her relaxing orgasm, I didn't mind it so much. We quickly divested ourselves of our shirts and skirts, kicking off our shoes until all that was left was my own pair of soaked, black panties. "Leave them." She said. "The lace texture will be interesting." She pulled me on top of her and moaned deliciously as our nipples, erect and hard, rubbed against one another. I had decent boobs, but they were nothing on Daphne's rack. How she hid that all under her uniform... she must spend a fortune on replacement buttons for her shirts. Our legs tangled and our bodies rubbed against one another, our cunts on one another's legs, our tits massaging one another, our arms, torsos, all of us, tangled up erotically. She was right. The lace against my cit was borderline magical. She pushed my hair back and met my lips for a heated kiss. Our tongues dueled and we moaned in happiness as the sensations continued. Suddenly, the door clicked and She sat up, nearly bowling me over in the process.

"Oh my God." She cried out, flushing a pretty shade of pink. "Professor Snape, I... I didn't see... I mean to say..."

"Relax, Daph." I said lazily, not betraying how hard my heart was beating at the thought of what I might be able to pull off if I played my cards right. "Snape isn't going to report us."

"I'm not?" He asked, curling his lip. I sat upright, still straddling Daphne's lap.

"No. He much prefers a more... direct, form of punishment. Isn't that right," I paused, letting the next word roll of my tongue. " _sir."_ My eyes watched the cloak near his crotch tent up a bit.

"I'm not sure there's a number for how many rules the pair of you are breaking right now." He said, already into the game. Daphne was clearly still nervous, not sure what ramifications this might have.

"Well then, you'd better start punishing us now," I rolled my hips, making Daphne inhale sharply. I pushed her hair back from her face with both hands, holding her head and looking at her with my best 'smolder'. "Relax, Daph." I whispered before kissing her slowly. "Come out of the box, Greengrass." I murmured before speaking to Snape again. "Because I fully intend to keep being a very, _very_ bad girl." He smiled then, a real, genuine smile. A devious smile to be certain, but it was clear he was enjoying this."

"I'm not entirely sure what I'm punishing you for." He said, at first. "Perhaps you should review what iniquities you have been practicing together."

"Well first," I said slowly, rolling my hips again, making Daphne's breathing deepen, despite her embarrassment still being present, "I went to my knees at her feet, and I licked her until she came."

"Did you swallow?" He asked. Daphne groaned quietly, her eyes closing as her head tilted back. She was a vision of sex.

"Of course, professor."

"You're learning." He commented dryly. "Then what?"

"Then, we stripped, hurriedly, and we... well you found us then."

"Humping?" He asked crudely. "No finesse. That's your crime then. A non-seductive stripping, and a hurried coupling which was never going to result in orgasm."

"Orgasm isn't always the point of sex." I retorted, my fingers reaching down to find Daphne's nipples. She was pushing her hips back up against mine, attempting to get me to speed up my motions, her weight resting on her arms, just slightly behind her, allowing her to recline a bit as we thrust against each other. Snape was watching, his eyes bright and enthused and I could tell he was enjoying the show immensely. The power I felt at giving them both such avid pleasure was astounding.

"Pleasure is the point of sex." He replied gruffly. "And there are better ways to bestow it."

"As a well respected, highly learned professor, I'm sure you would be qualified to teach us, wouldn't you sir?" I asked, breathlessly.

"It would be my duty." He replied, his hand pressing against his erection.

"Well then you'd better come a bit closer. I could do with some hands on education." He unfastened the front of his pants and pulled out his cock. I licked my lips at the sight of it and reached out as he walked closer. I took it in my hands and timed my massaging of it with my rolling and thrusting against Daphne's cunt. Her eyes were clenched tightly closed as she writhed beneath me and I took the opportunity to look up at Snape, wide eyed, biting my lip, and I moaned, just the way I knew he liked.

My hips rocked against Daphne's. Humping may have been a crude way of bestowing pleasure, as Professor Snape had said, but it was clearly working in this instance. She was loosening up with each passing second, her wetness seeping out of her, soaking me. I took Professor Snape's cock in my mouth and moaned around it, reveling in the repeated taste. He was like nothing I had ever had in my mouth. There was something about him that was so... so... _bad._ I loved it. Matching my hip rolls to the motion of my mouth, pushing on and off Snape's cock, I got into a rhythm that seemed to be working well for everyone. Daphne was moaning, Snape was clenching his jaw and his eyes were whizzing sporadically around the room, often falling on my heaving chest or earnest eyes. And me? I was enjoying this a little too much one might say. I hummed around the cock in my mouth, shivering at the way the vibrations were affecting my lips, and pleased with the slight stutter it provoked in my subject. Running out of air, I pulled back, working him with my hands as I caught a breath.

"How am I doing so far, sir?"

"I would say your work is... _Acceptable."_ I knew it was all just a script he had rehearsed in his head. My work was exemplary at worst and we both knew it. But if he wanted to provoke me, to play this little game and see how far I could be pushed, I was more than happy to play along.

"Well we can't have that." I said. "Is there any way I could obtain some extra credit?" I asked, innocently. "Daphne and I would _love_ to show you our best work."

"Finish me off, Miss Granger, and I'll give the pair of you a chance to begin your true punishment. After that, and only after that, will we discuss the additional work required for any... extra credit." The words rolled off his tongue in a way that should have been classified as a grade A sin. God he was made for sex.

"Hermione!" Daphne moaned beneath me. With a wicked grin, I reached one hand between us, my lips returning to the cock before me, and I rubbed at her clit frantically.

It only took seconds for her to start falling apart, her scream and writhing body enough of a visual stimulus for Severus that he too was cumming, hot and thick into my mouth.

We all stayed still for a few moments, everyone's breaths coming out in pants after the exertion.

"So..." I began slowly, lilting my voice as best as I could. "You mentioned punishment... sir?"


End file.
